


Little Bird

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Death of Shara Bey, F/M, Female Poe Dameron, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Jedi Poe Dameron, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Shara and Kes had a daughter, instead of a son?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe Shara Dameron is three when Ben Solo’s born. A little girl with curly black hair and a bright smile, she’s fascinated by the strange bundle that Mrs. Organa carries. There’s a person inside, a little person with a round face and curly black hair. 

”We named him Ben,” Leia says. 

”He’s so tiny!” Poe squeals. “Are babies usually this tiny?”

Shara chuckles. “Children are tiny,” she says. “You’re no exception, little bird.”

Poe giggles. She likes when Mama calls her that name. One day she’ll be like a bird. Learn to fly. Mama has her A-Wing in the backyard; maybe she can teach Poe how to fly. Baby Ben too. 

***

As far as Poe knows, Ben’s almost like her baby brother. The little girl can’t help but feel excited at the idea of actually having a little brother, in a sense. He’s so tiny, and even though he smells funny and cries sometimes, he’s still a sweet baby. He seems to like her, when she talks to him about her Mama, and how her Mama’s her hero. “I wanna be a brave lady like Mama someday,” Poe says, and Ben probably doesn’t understand what she’s saying, but he giggles nonetheless. 

Poe decides that she likes him. Even if he does occasionally pull on her hair. It seems to be more of a curiosity thing, she thinks, rather than any sort of malice. 

”Maybe we can go flying together, when we’re older!” Poe says, grinning broadly. They can be pilots together. Pilots for the Republic, defending it from whatever threats there are. 

***

Poe is eight when her mother dies. 

Ben is five, and even as he stands next to her, Poe’s trying not to cry, even though she wants to. She can’t comprehend it. Mama shouldn’t just be gone. It can’t be that way. Mama’s strong, invincible. 

But Ben’s like her little brother, and she can’t just let him down. It can’t be that way. 

”It’ll be okay, Poe,” Ben says to her. “My uncle says that Mrs. Bey’s in the Force now. She’ll be okay. She’ll be happy.”

Poe sniffles. She hopes so, at least. She’s just glad Ben’s here — at least with her best friend, she’s not alone. 

***

It’s when Poe’s nine that an argument with her father causes a lamp to tip over. Poe doesn’t push it. Nothing like that. It just tips over.

She stares up at her father. “Papa, I didn’t mean to — ”

“It’s all right, little bird,” her father says. “I just need to talk with Master Skywalker. You — go upstairs.”

Poe does. She can’t help but feel like she’s done something wrong, all the while. 

She can hear what her father’s saying even as she presses her ear to the door. As she hears him going on about the Sith temple and other things she’s too young to understand. Her father sounds worried, and Poe really does feel like she’s done something wrong, even though Kes tucks her in later and reassures her that she hasn’t. 

She doesn’t miss how scared he seems. 

***

Two days later, she goes to the Jedi Academy. She’s scared, admittedly, but hopefully — hopefully — knowing that Ben’s also there will make it worthwhile. 


	2. Voe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe run into a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s at the Jedi Academy that Poe makes her first enemy — a young girl named Voe. 

It’s not like Poe’s the sort of girl who likes making enemies. She’s nine, and even at the age of nine, she wants nothing more than to make friends with people. But Voe doesn’t like Ben for some reason, and Poe doesn’t know why. 

It starts after a lesson in lifting rocks. Poe and Ben are good at it, but Voe struggles, and she blames the two of them for it. 

“We could help,” Poe chirps. “Really.”

”No!” Voe says. “Why would I need your help? All you’d do is make fun of me!”

It’s something that doesn’t make sense to Poe. She just wants to help. Voe just seems to hate them both. Tai Zordani says that it’s not a big deal and that Voe’s actually a nice girl when you get to know her. Poe wishes she could see it, really. 

She doesn’t just seem jealous, Poe thinks. For some reason, Voe seems scared. 

***

It’s when Ben’s brooding in his room (as much as a six year old can, at least) that Poe visits him. 

”Don’t let Voe get to you,” she says. “Mama said once that people hurt people because they’re hurting themselves.”

”I guess,” Ben says. “I just wanted her to like me.”

Poe smiles. “I like you.”

She sits down next to him on the bed. 

”We’ll always be best friends,” she says. “I promise. And I’ll always look out for you. No one should mess with you or I’ll beat them!”

Ben giggles in delight. “Yeah. You too. I’d do anything to defend you.”

”I know that,” Poe chirps. Then, “We’ll be great Jedi and show the galaxy!”

Ben grins, and in that moment, Poe knows she’d do anything to get more of that smile from him. 


End file.
